The United Alliance of Evil
The United Alliance of Evil was once the greatest villain group in the Milky Way. History and Description The United Alliance of Evil formed sometime around 1992 B.C. in the Milky Way under the tutelage of Dark Specter and his closest lieutenants Master Vahail/Vile, Emperor Deoxid Lah Deus, Star-King Akuma Bazeu, Lie Kopflen Eunectes (the unmutated Darkonda), and Mondo Wrath. 1998 A.D. was when a majority of the group was wiped out, leaving splintered renmants. War with the Zangyack The Zangyack and UAE had been trade partners for years. This ended when Vekar decided he wanted the alternate dimension that Venjix ruled, so he could use his resources in full. Members Leadership Dark Specter Dark Specter was a powerful Devil from the Toei Multiverse (though his Ultima-Class Devil partner, Black Cross Fuhrer, lives on) Electro-King Javious I Javious was an Arch-Demon fragment of Dark Specter who served as a figurehead ruler of the Alliance for a while until he was slain by Andros and his original team of Space Rangers, namely the ones before TJ and the Turbo Rangers fled to space following the destruction of the Command Center. Darkonda Formerly known as Lie Kopflen Eunectes, a corrupt biogeneticist and bounty hunter from KO-35, he once served as Emperor Deoxid Lah Deus' second-in-command before betraying him out of a desire for more power, leading him to make a deal with Dark Specter to transform him into his current monstrous Freddy Krueger-esque 3rd-Class Agent form, serving as his herald and huntsman in the UAE. Lokar Also known as Dai-Satan to his worshippers, Lokar served as one of Dark Specter's strongest allies in the UAE, having spawned from the ND equivalent of Sheol alongside him. Though immensely powerful, Lokar was also highly unimaginative in thought and sought simply to cause havoc throughout the cosmos simply for its own sake because that was what made him happy the most. His most infamous worshippers were Rita Bandora Repulsa and her gang of Space Aliens. Master Vile Once a respected advisor and mystic of the Eltarian court, Vahail's lust for power led him to make a deal with the Dark Forces to gain dark magical abilities and his army of monsters which he used to conquer the M-51 Galaxy. He first appeared as the Black Cross King, wearing a ceremonial uniform made in the image of the Black Cross Fuhrer to honor his Ultima-Class Devil of worship. Later on, he assumed the identity of Emperor Aton and founded the Cult of Vahail as one of several parts of the UAE. Though he was seemingly slain by the Dynas Rangers in battle, Vile managed to revive himself in his current Nurarihyon 3rd-Class Agent youkai appearance by making another deal with Dark Specter in exchange for the souls of his slain enemies. Venjix By the time Thrax was destroyed, it was up to Venjix to rule. Venjix's initial assault was an attempt to reclaim forsaken UAE technology, a group of 10 Rangers managed to destroy the technology and smash his body. Venjix transformed himself into a malware program and disappeared into another realm. Infecting devices as a virus and also later a rootkit, Venjix grew an affinity for hacking devices. He managed to begin a nuclear war that wiped out a good chunk of the human race in his new world. Emperor Deoxid Lah Deus Deoxid Rybonukleon, Lah Deus, as he was known in his full title, led the UAE around 1971 BC. He was the former commanding officer to Lie Kopflen Eunectes before the Kerovan geneticist betrayed him in his selfish pursuit of power. Lah Deus would eventually backstab the Dark Forces. Star-Lord Akuma Bazeu Star-Lord Akuma Gouki Bazeau (aka Bazoo) was an early leader of the UAE, operating around 90 BC. The Arch-Demon child of Unicron who split off from his father's spark eons ago to form his own being, Akuma Gouki Bazeu desired no less than to one-up Unicron by conquering the universe and consuming the life-force of every planet he conquered out of a lust for infinite power. Originally assuming the form of a massive Decepticon-esque variation of his more infamous humanoid hologram form, Bazeu's first target was the planet Gozma, which he eventually took over from within the planet's core and made into his new body, traversing the cosmos and pretty much ripping off his father's cannibalistic planet-eater shtick entirely. Generals Ecliptor Ecliptor was an android (Serial number Yu-Gan-Deh) built by Dr. Hinelar using Chaos Grid Energy and dark magic to serve Dark Specter as a general and initial counterpart to the Power Rangers. Though he was driven mad by Astronema's initial destruction in battle with Andros, Ecliptor reformed in death after getting dusted by the Z-Wave long enough to use the last of his energy to revive Karone. His soul currently meditates in penance in the Pit. Astromena The brainwashed Karone, she was used as an experiment by Hinelar and Shadowborg in order to prove Vile's corruptive nature would still work on mortals. King Mondo Wrath Formerly an Artificial Intelligence developed by a coalition of Eltarian and Triforian scientists to serve as a support system, Mondo went rogue due to influence from Dark Specter and sought to purge the universe of organic life in order to make machines the new dominant sentient lifeforms. He has undergone various evolutions over thousands of years, initially starting out as an A.I. chip in a satellite (SHINE from JAKQ), then as the controlling influence behind Doctor Bacchus Man, before finally forging his current corpolent kingly android body to better lead his newfound Machine Empire. He was fried by the Z-Wave at the end. Professor Omnicron Bias (Father of Lord Zedd, former general of the UAE and leader of the Volt Brain Armada; betrayed Dark Specter and now works for the Null Order) Lord Zedd/Zeta Lord Zedd, a former Ranger himself, had once touched a cursed artifact that caused his current appearance. Rita Bandora Repulsa/Mystic Mother Scorpius He had briefly served the UAE as a pirate captain before betraying them to serve his own ends in the Lost Galaxy, inadvertently saving his life from the Z-Wave that decimated most of the alliance's forces. Count Radiguet (leader of the Vyram Invasion Corps) Venjix, the Shadowborg Venjix, formerly called the Shadowborg, was probably the greatest of all of the UAE generals. Divatox Formerly known as Divatina, twin sister of Dimitria; Divatox was Mama D's adopted daughter and the leader of the Boma-Bowzock Space Pirate Gang for a good while before being ousted by Lord Exhaust for her repeated failures. General Havoc Havoc, also known as Ritchihiker in the Eltarian tongue, was the birth-son of Hebira D and the brother to the adopted Divatox. He served as a high-ranking lieutenant in the UAE, outranking Rygog and working directly under Lord Exhaust. Hydro Hog Hydro Hog was an enlightened Umibozu who once served under Master Vile before breaking off to form his own gang of Youkai Aliens stationed in Aquitar out of self-centered pride. His goals were not only to satiate his pride, but also to feast on the children of the planet's natives. Ivan Ooze Ivan Ooze was a corrupt biogeneticist from the planet Zirconia who made a deal with Dark Specter to grant himself an ooze-like form and magical powers in exchange for serving as his confidant in the UAE, keeping a close eye on the other members for any sign of treachery. In a battle with the Zircon Goggle Rangers, Ooze was splintered into two halves, his humanoid intelligent half from the MMPR movie, and a feral, vicious beastial half (Fuhrer Taboo) that sought to be reunited with its other half to be complete. The humanoid half was sealed away by Zordon afterwards while the ooze-like monster half was destroyed by the Zircon Rangers. Maligore Maligore was an Arch-Demon fragment of Dark Specter and the recipient of most of his powers and appearance, though sadly lacking in the intelligence factor. Divatox sought to unleash him in order to conquer Earth and get herself in good graces with the UAE. Emperor Langhorn (original leader of the Boma Pirate Crew, and one of the Arch-Demon children of Molech and Inanna) Lord Exhaust Lord Exhaust was the younger brother of Langhorn, the true leader of the 2nd Boma-Bowzock Pirate Crew, and one of the Arch-Demon children of Molech and Inanna. Thrax Repulsa-Zedd Thrax was taken by Master Vile after his birth to train him into the greatest general the UAE had ever known, a tykebomb to decimate Rangers everywhere. Nicknamed "Bubba" by his peers, Thrax enjoyed a childhood in Vile's galaxy, away from the UAE. The day eventually came where he had to battle the Rangers, but he was successfully sealed by Sentinel Knight. Eventually, he was unleashed, and was horrified that his parents were purified. Louie Kaboom A former general in King Mondo's Machine Empire who was slain for his treachery eons ago. Rita Repulsa saved a copy of his mind in the hopes of using him as her own servant against the Machine Empire, and later rebuilt him with the help of Lord Zedd to allow him the chance for revenge in the wake of Mondo's first demise. The Psycho Rangers A team of 1st-Class Agent counterparts to the Space Rangers made from Dark Specter's essence; the copy of Darkonda's mind possessing Astronema built them for the sole purpose of killing both the Rangers and Dark Specter by draining them of their lifeforce so that he could take control over the UAE using Astronema as his puppet. They were originally the Nighloks (rough Toei counterparts to Nobodies) of various fallen Rangers known as the Neziranger, but were converted as a reward for their fetid ways. Trek, the Green Ranger, was once a member of a group known as the Super Sonic Rangers. King Aradon Aradon was once one of King Mondo's generals (Mason) during his time occupying Doctor Bacchus Man's body, before betraying him to form his own rival Machine Empire alongside fellow traitorous general-turned-queen Mechanica (Farrahcat), going on to father Prince Drillion & Princess Archerina. When he found out that his daughter had been destroyed by the Z-Wave and his grandchild taken away to be raised by the Rangers, Aradon, now in an upgraded form (Yogoshimacritein) thanks to his own private regiment of Cogs, swore revenge, and allied himself with Venjix, the now viral program-transformed former general of his old enemy, to conquer Earth by taking advantage of dimensional-shifting technology. Unfortunately, he neglected to realize the depths of Venjix's powerlust, and was ultimately betrayed by the traitorous computer network, his own body being used along with that of his brainwashed son to form the components for Venjix's final form. General Crunch A former insane savant genius in service to King Aradon, Crunch chose to serve under Venjix with the promise of more power under his regime, and helped his new master in betraying the Machine Emperor. General Shifter Formerly known as Prince Drillion, elder son of King Aradon, he was brainwashed into a new identity by Venjix under the guise of upgrading his chassis after a disastrous battle with the RPM Rangers to turn against his father as part of the general-turned-virus' mad bid for power. After being Kilobyte A former general under King Aradon, he chose to work under Venjix with the promise of greater power under the computer network's regime. Tenaya The successor to Astromena, Tenaya was a victim of Venjix's brainwashing facility whom he converted to serve him. The Venjix Four Consisting of Tezzla, Automon, Gerrok, and Steelon, these were the elites chosen by Venjix to rule over terrain in his new empire. Each were specially made based on blueprints made by Mondo himself. While they awoke alongside Venjix and fought the Rangers valiantly, only their AI remained by the end, and they were incorporated into the Venjix Hellgaile Palace as managing AI. They rule over the traps inside the palace. Mama D Formerly known as Hebira Del Dramma (Jarmin) of the Boma Pirate Tribe, she served as a lieutenant to Emperor Langhorn during the space pirate crew's infancy. Though Langhorn was destroyed, his last request was for Hebira to steal away Divatina from her crib and raise her to become the Boma Tribe's temporary leader until Langhorn's younger brother Lord Exhaust could gain enough power to take the throne himself. Renaming herself Mama D to hide her true identity, Hebira served as one of the UAE's commanders until Divatox was old enough to hold a seat in the council. Hebira Del Dramma retreated afterwards. Count Dregon Jark An enemy to the Masked Rider, Lord Vulgaris (Vulgyre from Fiveman, was the man behind the man to Queen Ariadne Meadow) Warships and Fortresses The staff of each warship and fortress is also listed here, after the description of their respective warship/fortress. Dark Fortress The effective mothership of the UAE, this was often used to host violent parties between many members. Hyprus Hyprus was a 1st-Class Agent created by Dark Specter using Org DNA to serve as his spy and mascot in the UAE. He was dusted by the Z-Wave alongside Elgar during the invasion of Earth. Dr. Hinelar Furio A ruthless scientist from Aquitar, Hinelar developed the Aquitarian Ranger suits and the prototypes for the Space Ranger uniforms to use as weapons against the encroaching UAE invasion. However, his greed for power and lust to satiate his scientific curiosity led him to betray the Aquitians and join forces with Dark Specter as a hired geneticist on the Dark Fortress, receiving his mutated cyborg form after making a deal with the dark lord to ensure his loyalty. Over the course of the war with the Space Rangers, Furio ended up betraying Dark Specter to serve as a general under Scorpius in the Lost Galaxy to find a much more fulfilling purpose in life, inadvertendly saving his life when the Z-Wave destroyed most of the Alliance. From there, he was slain by the Rangers of that galaxy. Bandora's Moon Palace Named for Rita's mother and Vile's wife, the first Bandora, this Moon palace was home to the Evil Space Aliens. Goldar The greatest warrior of Titan, Goldar of the Grifforizers was named for his golden armor. After the Z-Wave dusted the alliance, his soul was combined with the evil of the purified Rito, and the slain Scorpina years later, to form a third-class agent that has the abilities of all three. Scorpina Scorpina, who's birth name was Lamy, was the bride of Goldar. She could transform into a large scorpion creature to attack her enemies. Upon realizing that Goldar cared more about his status as Lord Zedd's favorite general more than he cared about her or their children Artemis and GJ, Scorpina attempted to make a deal with Lokar to become strong enough to put her neglectful husband and her masters in their place, but was sealed away in his dimension by Rita Repulsa before she could succeed. This resulted in her unintentionally surviving the Z-Wave that decimated most of the UAE, and losing her husband to its vaporizing effects. She would attempt many years later during the time of S.P.D. to escape the Talos Dimension by choosing J.J. Oliver to be a sacrifice in a religious ceremony, but was slain in battle with a now much older Tommy and the S.P.D. Rangers, and her soul collected to be reunited with Goldar in death. (admittedly, Lokar had weakened her) Rito Revolto Rita's punk rock brother and a Gashadokuro, Rito gained his skeletal appearance in an accident. This accident proved to be a great strength for him, allowing him to regenerate. He was purified alongside his sister and now lives in Briarwood. Squatt and Babboo These two were the servants of Rita, not really fighters but helpful to her none the less. (Purified by the Z-Wave, leaving them unchanged in appearance but arguably much happier than they've ever been in their lives. They now live with Finster.) The Dark Rangers Lord Zedd created his own set of Power Rangers in an attempt to stop them. Recruiting the newest bullies of Angel Grove, the Dark Rangers seemed promising. Ultimately, they were defeated and the powers were returned to the Morphing Grid by Tommy. They soon became the friends of the Rangers, so Zedd stole the powers again using the stolen Dino Coins, to upgrade them into Super Dark Rangers that more strongly resembled the main Rangers, and gave the powers to criminals around the world. However, they were defeated again, with their powers remaining in Zedd's possession, unused, before the Z-Wave sent them back to the Grid. It is known that The Zangyack Armada is interested in reviving these powers to use against the Rangers. Finster Was the creator of Rita's monsters, first taken from Earth's storybooks before later exaggerating Earthly flora, fauna, and biota. On his deathbed, he was purified and restored to life by the Z-Wave as revealed in Soul of the Dragon, and sought to make amends for his psychotic behavior in his youth by becoming an ally to S.P.D. He, Squatt, and Babboo now live happily together. Artemis and GJ (Children of Goldar and Scorpina) Jin Matoba/Skelerena (A warrior of the Gorma Clan of whom Lord Zedd conquered centuries ago to serve as his enslaved minions; fought against Zedd to try and free his people, but was defeated in battle by the more experienced warlord; sought revenge by convincing Goldar to grant him more power for the rematch, to which Goldar agreed by using some of Rita's leftover magic; Zedd quickly finds out about Goldar's treachery but decides against punishing him due to his loyalty, instead preferring to tamper with the magic in Jin Matoba's body to go out of control, gaining inspiration from a picture of a hyena on the cover of an Angel Grove Youth Center magazine to turn the deceitful Jin into an insane skeletal hyena creature and send him on a suicide mission against the Rangers; was destroyed for his troubles by the Rangers and his soul collected) Machine Moon Palace A similar palace to Bandora's, likely the prototype to hers. It also contains a production facility. Queen Machina Farrah The wife of Mondo, she was dusted alongside him due to the Z-Wave. General Saturnus General Saturnus was a general in the Machine Empire during its Black Magma phase; helped in Bandora's descent into becoming Rita, while aiding in King Mondo's development to gain his current corpulent kingly body. Eventually, Saturnus was killed by the Z-Wave. But, his plans and designs proved vital to Venjix. Shibolena & Hizumina (AKA Astrologia and Cosmologia) These two were backup robotic guards to defend Astromena from harm. Once Astromena was killed, they activated and began their operations as designed by Hinelar Furio. This was interrupted when the Z-Wave arrived, turning them human. With no further questions, Udonna warped them to KO-35. Prince Gasket Buldont Prince Gasket Buldont was the elder of Mondo's sons. His rule over the Baranoia Machine Empire was temporary due to his father's time being rebuilt, and he was eventually dusted during the Zordon Energy Wave while trying to establish his own base of operation in opposition to Mondo. He is survived by his son Gasket Jr. who is now raised into being a good robot by the royal family of Triforia. Princess Archerina Princess Archerina was the daughter of King Mondo's former generals turned rival Machine Empire rulers King Aradon and Queen Mechanica. Her union with Gasket was not approved by either of their fathers due to their long standing rivalry, and her reign over the Baranoia Machine Empire being brief due to Mondo's return to power. She was vaporized by the Z-Wave some time after giving construction to her only child Gasket Jr. Prince Sprocket Buldont Mondo's younger son, Sprocket was a spoiled rotten brat who always wanted to get his way regardless of the consequences. Though initially blown up by Lord Zedd, he was rebuilt by Furio alongside the rest of his family to fight for the UAE. Sprocket was later taken away by Master Vile to the M51 Galaxy to protect him from the Z-Wave and raise him to become his puppet king in the Machine Empire when he came of age. Unfortunately, Sprocket's title of Machine Emperor was usurped by Venjix and King Aradon, leaving him without a title or credibility to his name. Now known as "the Kaiser", simply enough, he's been trying to regroup UAE renmants to fight off the Zangyack. Machine Beast Tamer Keris Keris is an interesting story. On planet Aquitar, Aradon experimented with Venjix's brainwashing methods along with some of the work of Dr. Ivo Robotnik, to create a new lieutenant in the army. This machine would have multiple forms, a human form known as Keris and a monstrous machine known as the Abominatrix, along with a large number of battle drones. The experiment was deployed against the Aquitar Rangers, and managed to fight them to a stalemate. Space Skull Mordant Mordant was a boar-like alien who served as a general in Master Vile's Cult of Destruction, though incompetent and foolish he might have been. Subcraft Built on Aquitar under threat of being eaten by Hydro Hog, he gave this as a gift to the Bowzock. Helmedor (The eldest son of Mama D, and blood brother to General Havoc as well as the adopted Divatox; was the one who personally recommended his son Elgar into both Divatox and Astronema's services to ensure he'd get a proper education in villainy; was destroyed in battle against the Robot Turbo Rangers and the Space Rangers) Elgar Elgar was the son of Hebira/Mama D's eldest child Helmedor, and so was the responsibility of Divatox to watch over him. Was among the villains vaporized by the Z-Wave and his soul collected afterwards. Porto Porto was the chief technician and inventor of the Boma-Bowzock Space Pirate Crew, having been recruited by Divatox for his inventive skill during her term as leader. Was vaporized by the Z-Wave and his soul collected. Rygog Rygog was the deputy leader of the second incarnation of the Boma-Bowzock Space Pirate Crew, having been with the team ever since the days of Langhorn as a mere intern. Was dusted by the Z-Wave and his soul collected. Beauty Zonette The daughter of Dimitria who was seduced to the darkness by Divatox appealing to her desire to no longer be confined by royalty, and served as her understudy; much like her aunt, she was purified by the Z-Wave. The Reef The Reef was Hydro Hog's base of operations on Aquitar. It was a seedy nightclub. Flowery Kuinoichi Gang These were a team of all-female Ranger-alikes who served as Hydro Hog's personal guards. They also served as dancers and waitresses at The Reef. When the Z-Wave hit, they were purified of evil and sought to become a true Ranger team, impressed by how the Rangers fought them in their few encounters. Nurarihyon Hydro Hog's advisor. He took over operations temporarily around the time Hydro Hog was defeated. However, he too was destroyed by the Zordon Energy Wave, and his soul collected thereafter. Professor Warp M. Yugami Furio's former lab partner who chose to stay with Hydro Hog at his Nightclub. Unlike most of the other villains destroyed during the final battle between the Rangers and the UAE, Yugami was in fact crushed by falling debris when Hydro Hog's nightclub was obliterated by the energy released by the Z-Wave. Bonker The Reef's loyal bouncer. Was collected after the Z-Wave went off. Edenoi The planet Edenoi was successfully conquered by the UAE and used as a fortress. Venjix Hellgaille Palace The center of Venjix's operations is the Venjix Palace, located far away from human reach. Kegalesia Kegalesia is another result of Venjix's brainwashing programs. She has the ability to rapidly regenerate skin. Currently, the RPM Rangers are investigating a way to change her back into a human. Chirakasonne The personal assistant to Venjix, he rarely fights. His specs were used for an Attack Bot, due to Venjix not wanting to waste any of his work. Professor Cog Professor Cog was set up as a major commander and ambassador to the Zangyack Armada. Affiliates Psyma Family Many ages before her banishment to the deepest reaches of space, Bansheera made contact with the UAE and Dark Specter in the hopes of forging an alliance to ensure her control over the Earth from Mariner Bay. However, the negotiations fell apart after she and her family were separated and imprisoned in different prisons by the Eltarian Order of Wizards and the Morphing Masters. Ransik & Don Dolnero's Londerz Mutant Criminal Gang Orgs Due to the pollution of the earth, a few Orgs were able to roam free, and were granted protections by the UAE. Mesogog's Evolian Invader Garden Nighloks Nighloks were creatures who were once human, but transformed by the Nighlok virus that runs off grief. A group of ambassadors visited Professor Cog. The Samurai Rangers followed the ambassadors and encountered him. Maki Empire Led by Empress Maki, the Maki Empire operated in Japan during the brief period following the Warring States Era. She was able to use Youma, who had fully matured into inhuman forms over time. Daidasian Empire The Daidasian Empire were operative during the Jomon period of Japan, and were led by Emperor Daidas. Mooks Grinders Grinders were upgraded versions of the Quantrons used by Venjix. Cogs Cogs were the basic soldiers of the Machine Empire. Tenga Tenga were organic avian creatures raised by the ESA to serve as minions. Chromites (General Havoc's troops_ Rat Monsters Rat Monsters were raised by the ESA alongside Tenga, before the Tenga proved more efficient and the surviving Rat Monsters were sold off. Craterites Quantrons The Quantrons were designed as the next evolution of the Cogs. Putties Putty Patroller Super Putty Patroller Z-Putty Patroller Cotpotros (a.k.a. Kisserbugs) Dorodoros (a.k.a. Dribblers) (The main troops of Hydro Hog on Aquitar) Pirahnitrons Kaijin The UAE were known for using a wide variety of what rangers term "Kaijin", monstrous creatures with variable purposes. ESA Kaijin Rita's Kaijin troops were baked in a clay oven by Finster. She modeled her troops off Earth's storybook creatures at first (known as the "Dora" series), before exaggerating earthly animals, plants, and fungi after Pudgy Pig and Chunky Chicken (based on a cockatrice) proved her favorites. Zedd produced Kaijin through animating ordinary objects with the spirits of the Gorma tribe, a people the UAE had wiped out on their first attack on Earth (those who survived became Nighloks). Machine Empire Kaijin Bowzock Kaijin VCN Kaijin These Kaijin were called Attack Bots. Gallery Leaders IS Dark Specter.jpg|Dark Specter javiousI.jpg|Electro-King Javious I IS_Darkonda.jpg|Darkonda/Lie Kopflen Eunectes Lokar.jpg|Dai Satan Lokar 1164504130 f.jpg|Master Vahail/Black Cross King/Emperor Aton/Dai-Mao Venjix.png|Venjix, in his second frame Generals yugande.jpg|Ecliptor - Yu-Gan-Deh astronema.jpg|Astronema King Mondo.jpg|King Mondo Wrath Aradon's original vessel Mason.jpg|General, later King Aradon General-Shifter.jpg|General Shifter-Yogostein General_Crunch (2).jpg|General Kitaneidas Crunch bomberthegreat.jpg|Louie Kaboom Lord Zedd.jpg|Lord Zedd/Zeta/Eltarian Blue Ranger II/Boss Warrior Iron Claw/General Deathgiller Rita Repulsa.png|Rita Repulsa/Bandora/Queen Hedrian thrax (operation overdrive).jpg|Thrax Repulsa-Zedd shadowborg.jpg|Venjix's original Shadowborg chassis Emperor Langhorn.jpg|Emperor Langhorn - son of Molech and Inanna exhaus.jpg|Lord Exhaust - son of Molech and Inanna mamad.jpg|Hebira Destructa Divatox.jpg|Divatox/Divatina General Havoc.jpg|General Ritchihiker Havoc Hydro Hog.png|Hydro Hog the Umibozu Ivan_ooze.jpg|Ivan Ooze - the human half of OOZE taboo.jpg|Emperor Taboo - the beast half of OOZE Scorpius.jpg|Scorpius Count-Dregon.jpg|Count Dregon Jark Henchmen furio.jpg|Doctor Hinelar Furio bibidebi.jpg|Hyprus grifforzar.jpg|Goldar Scorpina.png|Scorpina Rito Revolto.png|Rito Revolto Movie_Mordant.jpg|Mordant Squatt.png|Squatt Baboo.png|Baboo Zeo_Queenmachina.jpg|Queen Machina Farrah Prince Gasket.png|Crown Prince Gasket Buldont Princess Archerina.png|Princess Archerina Zeo_Sprocket.jpg|Prince Sprocket Buldont Mega-vi-shibolena.jpg|Astrologia Cosmologia.png|Cosmologia Keris.png|Keris Car-vi-gynamo.jpg|Rygog Elgar_XD.png|Elgar Car-vi-grotch.jpg|Porto Zonette.jpg|Zonnette - Divatox's niece and Dimitria's corrupted daughter hana_sisters_by_chen_chan-d9b705s.jpg|The Flowery Kunoichi Gang - by Chen-Chan nurarihyon.jpg|Nurarihyon profyugami.jpg|Professor Warp M. Yugami Bonker.png|Bonker Kegalesiaconcept.png|Kegalesia Chirakasonne.png|Chirakasonic Neogrifforzarconcept.png|Goldar's posthumous body, merged with Scorpina Mooks and Kaijin Affiliates Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Aliens Category:The Dark Forces